twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tea Leaf
Tea Leaf is a friendly pony from a town called Doncanter in Braytain. Her talent is making every blend of Tea to a perfection. The only pony able to out do her is her grandfather who taught her everything she knows. She loves making friends, and gets along with pretty much everypony she meets. Her husband is a pony named MetalHead, who she cares dear for. All of her family live back at home in Doncanter besides her brothers. Tea lives in Ponyville with MetalHead and their foals Flower Petal and Draven. She and Metal own a bar called "MetalTeas" which sells her tea, simple meals and Metal's very crazy and unusual drinks, as well as owning a simple radio station named "MetalLeaf Radio". Personality Tea can be a very caring pony. She is often seen comforting her friends and helping them out. She can get embarrassed at times but tries to not show it to others. She has a very good pouty face and often uses it to get her way or to embarrass the other pony. She likes to pull a good prank too, but she can often be seen on the recieving end of them. She also doesn't liked to be booped and will get anypony back who does, no matter how long ago, or how she'll achieve it. Family and Friends MintyM.png|Minty Martial Metal Head.png|MetalHead Flower Petal.png|Flower Petal Draven.png|Draven Crimson Dawn, Crimson Dusk and Terra Midnight.png|Crimson Dawn and his family She lives in a pretty large family, but her closest family members are her brothers, Arctic Breeze and Minty Martial who both live in Ponyville, whilst her little sister and her parents live back home in Braytain. She also adopted two ponies who are only slightly younger than her since they had no parents of her own. The two ponies are Crimson Dawn and Mystic Rain, whom she loves very much. After getting married, she had two foals. A filly named Flower Petal, and a colt named Draven. Since moving to Ponyville she has made a great deal amount of friends. However her closest companions are Quick Wing, Illusive (Who sees her as a little sister), Shelly, Vez, Vannetta Blossom and Midnight Shine. Talents Her talent, as said before, is making tea of all kinds and all types. She was taught by her grandfather in the art of tea brewing and this is how she got her cutie mark. She often tries her best to impress him especially in making his own special brew of Earl Grey. Eventually she wishes to open her own cafe and share her tea with everypony in Ponyville. She has many hobbies, but her favourite is Star Gazing. Back home she watched the stars through her telescope every night. She got given a telescope as a wedding present so she can now gaze in Ponyville.. Background Tea Leaf was born in Doncanter. She lived with her family, including her mum, dad, older brother and younger sister. She often visited her grandparents. She was brought up like any filly, but since her family, mainly her grandfather, was rather famous, she was taught to be a proper lady and therefore she can be heard with a rather posh accent. This accent is only used when at posh events and high establishments, her usually accent is one of Yorkshire. Her two best friends when growing up were a colt called Black Belt and his sister called Jet Lag. All of them getting along together and never falling out. When growing up she decided she wanted to be famous for something but wasn't quite sure what. One day she went with her family to one of these high-class party and her grandfather was a big name there. She didn't know why and he told her it's because he is a world famous Tea brewer. From that day fourth she wanted to be like her grandfather and become a master of Tea brewing under his teaching. After being taught by her grandfather for so long he told her that she needs to see more places and share her tea to others. He told her to move to Ponyville and to improve upon her skills. She agreed to go but her parents weren't so keen. Her grandfather told them that she needed to go if she was to become any better. Her parents decided to let her go but still weren't too happy with her choice, but they loved her all the same. They just didn't want to see their daughter leave them. She had another brother named Minty Martial but he they were seperated when she was at a very young age and therefore never knew him until meeting him once again in Ponyville. Relationships Back home, she never had a coltfriend. She often got compliments from her friends but nothing ever came of them. Upon her arrival, she spent many days in the Prancing Pony Inn, looking for a place of her own, when she met MetalHead and offered a place to stay. They grew closer together and on her birthday, the 01/01/2013, he took her to Canterlot for a suprise day out and at the end he asked her to become his marefriend, which she happily accepted. On Hearts and Hooves Day, Metal proposed to her which she accepted with tears of joy and she felt like the happies mare in the entire world. They still live happily married to this day. A stallion named Star Fly also loves her but she cannot return his feelings as she's going out with Metal. She tries to help him move on from her but he says he'll always see her as the one for him. She has had feelings given to her by a mare named Thief or Shelly as well, but she sees her more of as a very close friend which they both agreed upon. Many other stallions and mares have shown interest in her, but with being with Metal, she is unable to return the feelings. Category:OCs Category:Mares Category:Unicorns Category:Inactive Characters